The embodiments herein relate generally to detecting keyboard events and generating network events.
Certain keyboards have keys that are designated to signal an operating system or particular application to perform a particular function on a computer. For example, some computers have keyboards with designated multimedia keys that work with a local multimedia application operating on the computer. When one of the multimedia keys is selected, the multimedia application will perform whatever function corresponds to the selected multimedia key, such as a play/pause, reverse, or forward function.
In addition to having a local multimedia application operating on a computer, a user will often use a web application to stream or play multimedia as well. However, operating a web-based multimedia application cannot be done using the multimedia keys, even if the commands used to operate the web-based multimedia application are similar to the commands used to operate the local multimedia application. Rather, a user must use a mouse or touchscreen device to select a button on an interface of the web-based multimedia application to perform any desired functions.